


Senpai Notice Me

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day at the Mystery Shack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senpai Notice Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry for writing this.

Dipper was sprawled out on the old armchair in the living room in front of the television, his legs over one of the arms of the furniture. He flipped through the channels lazily, unsatisfied with the crappy shows on right now. He finally settled on this one Spanish soap opera he had been following for a while, eating from a bag of ranch Doritos that was on his stomach.

Bill walked in and noticed Dipper eating his brethren and frowned. “Pinetree! You know I don’t like it when you eat those!” He complained, taking the bag away and placing it on a table that was out of Dipper’s reach.

“So? They taste good,” Dipper replied with a shrug, brushing the chip crumbs off his shirt and basically ignoring Bill while watching his soap opera. After a bit the demon was getting annoyed with the lack of attention so he marched right over and sat on the already cramped armchair.

“Pay attention to me!” Bill demanded, aggressively cuddling Dipper and blocking his view of the tv. Dipper blushed but had no choice but to return the affection, or else he would never find out which guy Maria chooses to marry. The hellspawn was satiated enough to allow Dipper to view the screen once more, whom looked up occasionally to give Bill soft kisses all over his face. He always liked those a lot.

Soon Dipper was sucked into the tv show, his eyes widening as the characters on screen began to have a very heated argument in rapid fire Spanish. Something very dramatic was said and he shoved Bill off in the process of jumping to his feet. “ALEJANDRO YOU ASS!” He yelled, starting to sob uncontrollably.

Bill looked up at Dipper with dazed confusion, his eye wide. “…Pinetree you don’t even know Spanish…” He mentioned quietly, trying to figure out why the human was leaking water from the eyes.

“I don’t need to know Spanish to feel their emotions!” Dipper wailed, falling to his knees dramatically. Bill sighed and got up, crawling over to the distressed meat sack and hugging him tightly. He cooed gently and pet Dipper’s head to get him to calm down. Who knew some show could get him all worked up…


End file.
